


Halfblood's Curse

by Hebes_Elpis



Series: Harry Potter and Godly Compromise [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prophecy, The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebes_Elpis/pseuds/Hebes_Elpis
Summary: My response to DZ2's twice-blessed Half-Blood Challenge. Harry is the son of two deities. The only problem? He's the product of the love between a Greek and a Roman. Well, trouble always seemed to follow Harry, he just couldn't help but reciprocate.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Harry Potter and Godly Compromise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. I think I hear voices in my head- No, that's just my parents

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson [:( ]   
> 2\. I am cross-posting on ff net and Wattpad  
> 3\. If it's anywhere else, it isn't my doing  
> 4\. I'll add a tag for Harry's parents AFTER the reveal, so don't complain

Harry had tears in his eyes as he stared silently at the sky above him. It had been a month ever since his name had come out of the Goblet of fire and everyone had taken into treating him like filth, as though he were beneath them. He had tried to tell them, _No!_ He had not put his name in the Goblet, he had spent the day roaming around the castle. No one believed him (surprise, surprise) and he had never felt more betrayed.

"The crowd can never be stopped from their fickle tendencies," Harry jumped slightly as he turned around, trying to find the owner of the voice, but he couldn't find one. "Wh- Who are you?" he was going frantic, _was someone pulling a prank? Or was he hallucinating?_ Chuckling, it was from a different voice –with a rich baritone tone that was different from the warm yet terse voice before, "I believe that I'm your father and the one before was your mother, at least, I have since your birth."

Harry's mind was racing, His parents were dead! "I believe that we are very much alive, have been for quite a while." he wasn't so sure; they had passed away when he was one.

"How?" the question had fallen off his lips before he could say anything else, a vulnerable tone in his voice. "Well, I do believe it goes like this: When a man and a woman _really_ love each other they-"

"That wasn't what I meant!" Harry's face was now burning red, showing his embarrassment at the situation. He heard a sigh, "Leave it to your father to say something as disturbing as _that_ the first time we meet."

"You love me, really."

"To this day? I wonder what I saw in you."

"Quite a lot for what you did-"

"My family would flip."

"That's not a reasonable explanation,"

"For you? It was much more than 'reasonable'," A suppressed giggle escaped Harry's throat, he might not know who they were, but their quarrel was amusing to watch. The two voices cooed at him, making him feel rather disgruntled. "Well child, have you ever heard of Greek Gods and Goddesses?" he frowned.

"Gods and Goddesses? You mean the Olympians, right? I read about them." He didn't know where this was going, _Greek Mythology?_ what did that have to do with anything?

"Not _Mythology_ exactly but yes,"

"What about it?"

"Oh, you're taking far too long!" the rich voice had interjected once again, "Harry. The Greek Gods exist, they all live in America, have been for the past few millennia. We are your parents and that makes you are a demigod. Essentially, half-god and half-human, because of you living across the seas, we could not get a satyr to guide you to camp and have to make you go there instead. Clear?"

Harry sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide as he sat up in an abrupt motion, "Gre- Greek Gods?! Do they exist? The Goddesses too? Does that mean God exists as well?"

"I believe that's what he told you," the female's voice said dryly, "While gods and goddesses exist, yes, God- well, _God_ capital _G_ is a different matter altogether, we shall not deal with the metaphysical."

"I- how can I believe you? You might as well be some elaborate prank that the twins might've planned against me." Harry said with a miserable sigh.

"Yes well –we aren't, deal with it." The male huffed. Harry was still very sceptical, "How do I know that? You're probably joking or something..."

"Then I'll have you know that your words are considered rather offensive to any deity Greek _or_ Roman," Harry stopped short, they couldn't possibly mean...

"Yes, boy" The gruff baritone came back, "Greek Gods aren't the only ones, the Romans, Norse, Egyptians **(AN: It makes sense that all forms of Mythology exist.) -** _all of them_."

Harry felt his Adam's apple bob, it- NO, they couldn't exist! _Magic does... you believed that quite eagerly..._ The voice in his traitorous mind was right, if MAGIC could exist, so could gods. "What do you want from me?"

"Well- you _are_ our son, y'know. We wanted to help you out."

"Did it splendidly for the past decade..." he muttered.

"Gods aren't allowed to stay with their mortal children. The world would become turn into havoc otherwise,"

His hands were fisted, knuckles white. He understood their reasons -it didn't change the past, though. Harry had still spent _years_ abused by Aunt and Uncle- a sudden thought made him stop short, dread filling his stomach.

"Were James and Lily Potter even _related_ to me?" They gave him their money, their lives –everything _;_ he felt bad. Really bad.

"You look just like them, don't you? I and your mother had been in a mortal form when we had you –it makes you as related to the Potters as us!"

"Oh. You- you said you wanted to help me, How?" It wasn't _supposed_ to sound rude, but Harry couldn't help himself, they had hidden from him for years.

"The little mishap you've gotten yourself stuck into."

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet of fire-"

"We know. Gods, remember? We know what goes around this place."

Harry perked up a little, "So you believe me?"

"You haven't given us a real reason not to," her voice was dry, as though she knew this would happen and it amused her to no end. "Your name had gone in as 'Harry Potter', nothing was determined –not your age, your school or even your full name."

Harry frowned, "Full name? My name's always been Harry Potter –well, Henry Potter- but many people wrote the names they go by, so it isn't exactly a problem."

"Yes, but we will use it for our own advantage,"

"We will?" He was blinking owlishly; it did make some sense –but not really.

"You see Harry dear; anyone can take up names of other magical families they were made _Heir_ to. The Potter heirs were also Gryffindor and Peverell heirs –but combined their heritage with the Potters, so you can't take those names up."

"So? That just means that I can't do anything." He couldn't see where this was going, it was just a big elaborate plan that would fail because of one issue –so convoluted that it would come back to bite him. He could hear his father 'tsk' in reply.

"Yes, well, your godfather –Sirius Black- is the current Lord Black, despite being disowned because of being the oldest male Black that was still alive. Every emancipated Lord has an Heir –the person he would willingly in _sound mind, magick, body and soul_ give almost all of his money, sentiments and family's magic to their ward –no matter being an adult or not. Now, the Black family only has to people that can take place as Heir presumptive; Draconis Malfoy and _you_. Sirius, as you might already know, would in no means, spare a dime to his nephew Draco or the ambitious mortals that were his family. So, in essence, that would mean the title would fall to-"

"Me," Harry breathed.

He could almost feel the smirk radiating off the man's voice as he smugly agreed, "You,"

Harry nodded his head reverently, _it could work –he could become Heir Henry Black and Harry Potter would no longer exist._

"It will change everything; Harry Potter would never exist –only Henry Black."

"Though that doesn't mean you can get away with your exams left incomplete _–only Harry Potter was given a pardon,_ I have already arranged for you to get every test taken after your fourth-year ones. Just because we made you doesn't mean we will tolerate your suffering grades –I don't know what got to you to stoop so low but don't expect me to be proud of it."

"But-"

"No 'but's Harry, I want better from you. I have enrolled you in _all_ of the class options given in the third year and expect nothing but the best. To think you let this happen for so long I could've almost fainted from the shame-"

"You can't just-"

"I'd listen to your mother if I were you, Harry. Even the Olympians are scared to make her angry, _I'm_ terrified about making her angry –you won't get advice better than that anywhere."

"Yes well-"

" _Do not disappoint me, child."_ The warning in her tone made him flinch involuntarily.

"And... she's gone. Between you and me: you're the first child she has that is not a girl and only wants what's best for you. Don't think about what your friends say, Harry. If you trying to spread your wings and fly is something your friends don't want for you, then they don't deserve you. You're better than that _–better than them._ Will you do it or not?"

"What about everyone else? What do I tell them?" Harry demanded.

"Tell Albus Dumbledore -he's a son of Hecate. It's the reason why he is so powerful."

"Dumbledore's a _demigod_?" Harry backpedalled a bit, "Wait- Hecate, as in Goddess of Magic, right?"

"Names are a powerful thing young demigod. We immortals can sense whenever our name is called –it calls for us. It summons all, but brings only a few."

"Oh. So, I can't say the names of Gods and Goddesses, but I can talk about then?"

"We are not the only immortal forces on the Earth, child; there was a force before the gods..."

"You mean the Titans, right? Sons and Daughters of Gaea and Ouranos?"

"Essentially. But Chaos created other forces during that time as well, so don't expect that only they are considered immortal."

"...like the protogenos?"

"Just like,"

"Who exactly _are_ you?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he waved it off impatiently, "Will you do it or not?"

Getting out of this tournament sounded like a dream come true; out of a storybook he never knew existed, to start a new life all over again, _"I'll do it."_

Chuckling -he truly started to like the sound, "We never thought you would say otherwise, Goodbye son –we'll meet again."

Harry couldn't help but perk up a little at that, traitorous hope started boiling in his stomach, "When?"

"Soon," He was gone. Harry stared at the stars; they didn't look as interesting as before. _Demigods, Gods, New Identities..._

 _Well,_ Harry thought wryly as he got up, making his way to the Gryffindor common room, _to a new start it is!_


	2. Wait, HERMIONE'S a GIRL?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How dare you! Wait until I tell Mrs Weasley!"
> 
> "What? Your nothing more than a nerd, Granger. A disgusting, buck-toothed, Know-it-all."
> 
> "What? Just because you never had the chance to kiss a girlfriend- The best kiss you've ever had was from our Aunt Muriel-" Ginny cut in their argument, looking ready to show off her Bat-Boogey hex.
> 
> "I do! I just don't go around doing that in public-"
> 
> "What?! Have been snogging Pigwidgeon, have you? Or do you have a photo of Auntie Muriel-"
> 
> "Stop it!"

Nervous, Harry walked towards the Headmaster's office, he didn't know the password but he was sure he could guess, after all, Dumbledore had an odd habit of naming them sweets. As he reached the door, the Gargoyle opened his stony mouth, "Password?"

"Sherbert Lemons,"

"Denied,"

"Lemonheads,"

"Denied,"

"Lemon drops?"

"Denied,"

"Lemon fudge?"

"Denied," Damn it. That was the password _last_ time. "Lemon Tarts?"

The gargoyle stared at him for a moment before it sprang aside, harry walked forward as he kept on knocking on the hardwood door, he heard a familiar, "come in," as he swung the door open and walked inside, making sure to close the door behind him. "Headmaster?"

"Ah! Harry, my boy, what brings you to my humble office?"

"Erm..." he didn't know how to say it, I mean, who would? "IknowabouttheGodsandGoddesses." Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit, as he asked slowly, concern evident in his eyes, "Can you repeat that slowly, my boy?"

Harry took in a deep breath as he nodded slightly, "I- I know that the Gods and Goddesses exist," He watched as Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, pale and crumble into his seat in front of him.

"How?"

"I heard voices-"

"Voices?" his question was sharp as he leaned ahead slightly to stare at him.

Harry nodded unsurely, "My parents. They wanted to help me out about the Goblet of Fire."

"The goblet is magically binding Mr Potter; it is impossible to get out of, even more difficult to make. Something as ancient and tightly binding like this- it's more of a wish."

"Not really, no. Whoever put my name in the Goblet of Fire, didn't specify details, just wrote ' _Harry Potter'_ it isn't even my entire name. They said I could get away with it. That I could change my ability to Henry Black."

"Of course," the professor murmured, "Simply genius, but nothing less can be expected from the Gods." He turned his eyes on Harry, "We must go to Gringotts to get it done, Mr Potter. Time is still short; I must contact the other judges."

"Oh. It's not needed. They did it already, we just have to announce it, really." Dumbledore's eyes snapped up to look at him, staring at his emerald-like eyes for a few moments. "Are Lily and James...?"

"Yes," he breathed, understanding the unasked question, after all, he had asked it himself.

"You do realize that you'll have to redo your end-of-the-year exams, yes?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah. I'm supposed to do them after my fourth-year exams."

Albus Dumbledore made a noise, conveying his thoughtfulness for the situation, "Very well, I will inform the students during dinner. Now, I must inform the judges. Off you go, my boy, I believe you have a lot to do."

Harry nodded his head dutifully, "Yes sir," and with that, he turned around and left.

Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room, as he told the password to the Fat Lady ("Rhubarb,") as he witnessed quite the spectacle in front of him. There stood in front of him were a red-faced Ron, an angry-looking Hermione and a furious Ginny that looked like she was about to go curse-happy.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You did not do _any_ of those things, Harry did! Both me _and_ Ginny can confirm that-" Hermione screeched.

"You're Lying! You both love ickle Potter, don't you? He gets everything! The money, the fame and now you! Besides, Ginny's just a slut- going around with all those boys." How was he friends with him for so long and never noticed this?

"How dare you! Wait until I tell Mrs Weasley!"

"What? Your nothing more than a nerd, Granger. A disgusting, buck-toothed, Know-it-all."

"What? Just because you never had the chance to kiss a girlfriend- The best kiss you've ever had was from our Aunt Muriel-" Ginny cut in their argument, looking ready to show off her Bat-Boogey hex.

"I do! I just don't go around doing that in public-"

"What?! Have been snogging Pigwidgeon, have you? Or do you have a photo of Auntie Muriel-"

"Stop it!"

"Well run away, Ronald. You've been fooling everyone behind our backs that Harry was a horrible friend and stole whatever noble work _he_ did! Thought you'd get away with it, did you? Well, News Flash! Even us girls have ears."

"I didn't say you don't-"

"Whatever, Ron. I can't believe we let you get away with this for so long."

Ron harumphed unhappily, as though they were being ridiculous. Harry didn't care, not really, all he saw was red. _This_ was his friend; _this_ was the boy that had promised to stick together _through thick and thin_ , yet- Harry couldn't recognize him. He was a _different person_ behind him. _So_ , he thought, _his reasons were justified_ when he ran up to them and punched Ronald Weasley in the face. Gone was his best friend Ron, this- this _traitor_ would never be his friend.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"I can't believe I thought you were my friend Ronald," he stated angrily, watching as the taller boy's eyes widened in shock, "I guess I was wrong. You really are the 'wrong sort' of a person." Turning away he made his way to the boy's dorms as everyone else watched him go; Ron had got back to his feet and walked behind Harry, both going towards the same destination.

Harry was beyond annoyed. Ronald was impossible, always trying to convince Harry that they were still friends after Dumbledore's speech from which a week had come to pass. Well, at least everyone else had apologized to him, his eyes fell on to Draco Malfoy and his goons, who looked flushed with rage as Astoria and Daphne Greengrass apologized repeatedly, _Welp, almost everyone else._ Today, Harry wasn't sure if he'd reach the limit of his patience:

"Hermione?" he tapped his friend on the shoulder, making the bucktoothed girl turn her head slightly to look at him as if to say, 'What is it?'

"I'm going to the library to study and practice my spell, do you want to come along?" Harry wanted her to come along, but he wasn't sure she could with all the extra work she was doing.

"Oh! Er- Sorry Harry I can't-"

"Library?" cut in a loud, boisterous voice, "Harry, mate! Why would you want to go to the library? Let's play wizard's chess instead. Us blokes need some break together, am I right?"

"Ronald, we aren't friends anymore, can you please stop-"

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be here, I know you will come begging for us to be friends again, so I will wait; dealing with your fit until then, because that's what friends are for."

"We aren't friends Ron!"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, I can't always be so considering y'know-" Harry had enough, he stalked out of the common room, heading straight for McGonagall's office. If Ron won't stop this, then he would have to stay away. Harry knocked on her door, almost banging it to get her attention'

"Professor McGonagall! Professor!"

"I say- Oh. Potter. What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could switch dorms- if it's no trouble." McGonagall sighed tiredly as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Because of Mr Weasley, I presume?" At his nod, she continued, "Very well, Cormac McLaggen has been wanting to switch places for a few years now. Do you mind sharing dorms with Messrs. Weasleys and Jordan?" Harry nodded his head.

"Very well, I will alert the house elves and Mr McLaggen, good day Mr Potter."

Harry almost cried in relief, "Thanks professor,"


	3. I-what? Can you repeat that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think it- wise to inform him of your presence?" Chiron wasn't sure what to say, this was getting out of hand, they could not afford to test this. The Great Prophecy was coming soon, Hera was looking for candidates that she thought might fit in with the Oracle's rules.
> 
> "You have always been smart for your kind Chiron; I respect you for it. However, the boy cannot live without the entire truth- ever since the pact was made..."
> 
> "My Lady! Surely, you understand the hardships knowing such heavy burdens cause-!"
> 
> "No child of mine will bow down blindly to those that wish him harm. He is no pig made for slaughter, Chiron,"

"Fred! George! I can't believe you did that!"

"Aye, mate-"

"We can't believe-"

"That we did do that-"

"Either!" they finished together. Now Frederick and George Weasley- the Prankster twins, or as the staff called them, the Troublemakers 2.0 _-I know, makes you wonder about the originals-_ were the fourth and fifth sons of Molly and Arthur, older brothers to his ex-best friend, Ron Weasley.

"The Professors' going to be so mad, they'll know that it's you two-!"

"Now, now, Harry dear-"

"The first rule of the ancient art of practical jokes is-"

"Not to leave a trail behind."

"Never!" Ok, his head was starting to spin, these two need to stop their ping-pong talking. Harry just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, it's almost dinner- we should head to the Great Hall."

"Aye-Aye, captain!"

"Ok- what's with the muggle references?"

"Mr Po- Black! Messrs. Weasley!" Turning slightly, they caught sight of Minerva McGonagall eyeing them with suspicion, "What do you think you're doing?"

The twins gave her a sweet smile, practically oozing off innocence. _Yeah right_ , Harry snorted mentally, _there was no way these troublesome twins were ever innocent_. Shaking his head, he gave the Deputy Headmistress another look, "We were heading for dinner, Professor. These two were waiting here for a while and I showed up, so we decided to stick together." Her eyes were still filled in mistrust, but she nodded reluctantly, looking away to stare at the doors before pushing them open.

She stayed there for a minute as if she were paranoid something was going to happen; finally, she relented, moving forward with her head held high as her shoes clicked against the stone floors- BAM! A green-coloured goop covered her head to toe as boils started popping up all over her skin, a potion to cause boils. Simple enough- you just need to put in the porcupine quills whilst it's still on fire,

Only now did Harry realize how smart the twins actually were. Heck, all of their pranks held a mastermind's brilliance behind them, everyone knew that their transfiguration teacher hated boils- It was funny to watch as she tried to rub it off her skin as it kept on multiplying. She looked at the three of them, seemingly furious, and snapped, "DETENTION!"

"Oh Merlin, that was awesome!"

"You've lost it."

"Hey Harry," Lee Jordan walked into their dormitory, but changed his direction of speech when he saw the twins' excited faces, "What happened with these two?"

"They pranked McGonagall."

"Was it really _that_ funny?"

"Not really,"

* * *

"Do you think it- _wise_ to inform him of your presence?" Chiron wasn't sure what to say, this was getting out of hand, they could not afford to test this. The Great Prophecy was coming soon, Hera was looking for candidates that she thought might fit in with the Oracle's rules.

"You have always been smart for your kind Chiron; I respect you for it. However, the boy cannot live without the entire truth- ever since the pact was made..."

"My Lady! Surely, you understand the hardships knowing such heavy burdens cause-!"

"No child of mine will bow down blindly to those that wish him harm. He is no pig made for slaughter, Chiron," _Why would he even suggest-_ No. Anger left even the greatest of people to fall, "He will learn better here than anywhere else, dear centaur. We mustn't worry- no matter what path he shall choose, it will lead him to the same direction."

The white stallion looked startled, "My Lady, your son is in the making of a God, to let him run around with demigods- he may grow attached."

"Hadrian Black will not be joining camp half-blood or Camp Jupiter –it will interfere in places where he must not," she took a deep breath as she continued, "My lover and I have come to an agreement, our son will come to join my hunters to train."

Chiron's eyes widened, "The Hunters? It is very rare for males to join your Hunt, My Lady. Are you sure your decision... is wise? The girls might get uncomfortable with living with another male after so long..."

"I assure you, Chiron, that I will not pressurize him into an oath of Chastity should he wish not to... after a certain age, I cannot keep him here, he will come to camp. It is his choice which one he attends." The goddess had no reason to justify her actions to the old centaur, but he was well-respected and had good manners; besides, he was far more experienced than her when it came to children, especially boys.

"I must leave, the hunters await my presence,"

"Farewell, My Lady." Chiron replied with a low bow; he was almost certain he heard Her mutter _'Farewell indeed'._

Ever since the Titan War, everything at Camp-Half-Blood was different. And when the new Prophecy came out? Chaos fell between them all.

_Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death,_

_A child born of a union against odds,_

_To live immortal, or kept from the gods,_

He was worried about the well-being of his students... After Apollo declared the Second Great Prophecy, everyone had been wary about their surroundings, and Percy's disappearance didn't help. Hera was playing a dangerous gamble by the switch; Jason Grace's appearance was a shock to all. A roman in a camp full of Greeks? It wouldn't be long before someone noticed.


	4. The Yule Ball is  approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... Are you going to the ball?" Harry turned to look at Hermione, "I'm not sure... If someone asks me then I might... I just don't appreciate the idea of a dinner party," An image of his Uncle in a tuxedo and Aunt in a frilly pink dress flashed in his mind, he shivered involuntarily.
> 
> "Oh. Well, I'm going. Someone already asked me out." That made Harry startle slightly, as he stared at her, shocked. "What-!"
> 
> "Hey! Harry, Hermione! Can we talk? Only for a little while." Turning around, his gaze hardened to find none other than Ron Weasley standing behind them, seemingly nervous.
> 
> Well, this was going to be one hell of a talk, Harry thought as he smiled tightly, "Sure,"

"Too much of a pussy to play eh, Potter?"

Harry stopped, mid-turn, as he recognized the voice. _Draco Malfoy_. Awfully petty, the platinum blonde had taken into telling the whole school that Harry had been "too cowardly" to compete in a silly tournament by taking _his_ birthright (If Sirius had been disowned, the title of Lord Black would go to the heir of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. As they did not have one -and had been deemed unfit to be in the presence of children- the mantle fell on to the next in line, Draco).

Strangely enough, the name held power and clout, making it seem disgraceful to pull such childish claims. Many had written to their parents about this, and the goblins had confirmed: _Before Black had been a criminal, he had signed his entire property to Henry Potter the II, now Black. They had_ also taken to confirm: _Yes, the power to the fortune would go to Henry without the blood wards' activation as he was related closely enough to the mainline_. Malfoy Sr hadn't been happy when he heard that.

Currently, they were in front of the potion's classroom –waiting for the Professor to let them in. "What? Scared, Potter?"

"That's not my name, Malfoy." Harry sighed as he turned around, _there was no way he could avoid this ferret, could he_? He turned in time to see his scowl deepen, as he watched Malfoy pull out his wand. Warily, Harry pulled out his, he'd just cast a shield charm if Malfoy tried anything.

Before anything could happen, Malfoy had already cast a spell –one that Harry had no time to hear as he put up a shield charm to protect himself. The next thing he knew, a scream was heard through the hall, followed by laughter. There stood Hermione, as she clutched her growing teeth. The girls were laughing at her, whose eyes were now filled with tears.

"What is all this commotion? Malfoy! Explain." Snape could not have picked a worse time to arrive. Their Potions Professor, Severus Snape was very biased towards Slytherin house and always took into covering for them, even when people could file against his word. For some reason, it seemed, that the Headmaster would like to turn a blind eye towards this for no apparent reason.

"Potter was using magic in the halls –he was showing off to the Gryffindors," Malfoy jeered. He had a look of victory on his face as he smirked condescendingly at him. Snape's beady-black eyes followed him as his lips also curled into a sneer, "Showing off, Potter? That will be 20 points from Gryffindor." Protests were immediately heard from around the classroom as many Gryffindors tried to go against Snape's word:

"You can't do that!"

"Harry wasn't showing off!"

"Yeah! Potter pulled out his wand because Malfoy was aiming his at Harry."

"I mean, look at Granger, Malfoy hit her with his spell!" That seemed to catch Snape's attention, as he turned to Hermione and asked in his oily voice, "Remove your hand, Ms Granger." Hermione shook her head as tears almost fell from her eyes, her front teeth had grown past her hand's ability to cover as Snape snapped, "Now!"

Hesitantly, Hermione removed her hand to show her teeth which were still growing as the class started to laugh at her face. "I see no difference, get inside." Snape's words had cut like a stone as the class began to stare at their professor in shock before heading inside as Hermione let out a sob, turned her back against the crowd and started running in the opposite direction. Harry glared at his teacher for a minute before going after his best friend, "Hermione! Wait!"

Ignoring the shouts and protests from behind, Harry caught up with his friend as they both started in the same direction. _Don't worry Hermione,_ Harry promised to himself, _she would never have to do anything alone ever again, he would always be by her side. A few points weren't worth their friendship._

* * *

"Accio Dictionary," harry cast, as a large book floated into his hands, "Yes! It worked," he turned to look at Hermione, who had a frown marred on her features as she kept on casting the same spell, "Accio book! Accio toad! _Accio!"_

"er... Hermione?"

"What?" She snapped, looking clearly annoyed.

"Your posture's a bit stiff, so are your hand movements, you need to loosen up a little," he stated quietly as he observed her reaction- which shifted from rage to guilt and thankfulness in less than a second, she smiled guiltily at him. "Accio Book!" A book came floating in her arms as she turned around to grin at Harry. "You're right! That worked really well."

"Yeah, it did," Harry agreed, "let's continue?" Hermione nodded her head as they both turned slightly to try again. An hour later, the duo was laughing slightly as the slumped onto one of the chairs, Hermione suddenly stopped short, making Harry frown. _What...?_ It was when he heard it, a low meow, barely-there as he turned to his friend in a panic. "Mrs.-" "Yeah, let's go."

They made their way up to the Gryffindor tower, almost caught by the caretaker and his blasted cat- Mr Filch and Mrs Norris. "Let's head back to bed, yeah?"

Harry nodded his head, slightly breathless, "yeah," And so, the exhausted duo went back to bed, excited to watch what was coming tomorrow, the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

_Ah, how lucky was he, not having to worry about the Tournament as he would have until a few weeks ago._

* * *

"The Yule Ball is approaching- a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will only be open to fourth-years and above –although you may invite a younger student if you wish-"

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she tried not to giggle as well. The duo took into looking around the room, eyes wide as they eyed many boys in the class; something McGonagall pointedly ignored.

"Dress robes will be worn," she continued, "and the ball will start at 8 o'clock on Christmas Day. Finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then- The Yule Ball is, of course, a chance for us all to –er- let down our hair, BUT that does _not_ mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way. Class dismissed."

There was a familiar scuffle of everybody packing their bags and swinging them upon their shoulders as Harry and Hermione made their way out of the classroom chatting about their own opinion over the matter.

"So... Are you going to the ball?" Harry turned to look at Hermione, "I'm not sure... If someone asks me then I might... I just don't appreciate the idea of a dinner party," An image of his Uncle in a tuxedo and Aunt in a frilly pink dress flashed in his mind, he shivered involuntarily.

"Oh. Well, I'm going. Someone already asked me out." That made Harry startle slightly, as he stared at her, shocked. "What-!"

"Hey! Harry, Hermione! Can we talk? Only for a little while." Turning around, his gaze hardened to find none other than Ron Weasley standing behind them, seemingly nervous.

 _Well, this was going to be one hell of a talk_ , Harry thought as he smiled tightly, "Sure,"


	5. A secon- third chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for doing this, Arty."
> 
> Lady Artemis, Greek Goddess of the hunt and Wilderness, Goddess of Archery, The Moon, Maidenhood and Childbirth, smiled hesitantly at her friend.
> 
> "How is Harry?" She was caught off-guard by the desperateness in her friend's voice as she reassured her friend, "Perfectly, fine. He has good friends; they will help him out."

"Thank you for doing this, Arty."

Lady Artemis, _Greek Goddess of the hunt and Wilderness, Goddess of Archery, The Moon, Maidenhood and Childbirth_ , smiled hesitantly at her friend.

"How is Harry?" She was caught off-guard by the desperateness in her friend's voice as she reassured her friend, "Perfectly, fine. He has good friends; they will help him out."

She bit her lip unsurely, "When will he come here? Please tell me he will be here by tomorrow –or better yet, is he with you? I NEED to see him- are you _sure_ he is fine? He was mentioned in the Great prophecy _and_ he has a prophecy of his own! I- I can't risk _Her_ gaining access to my child – _he is still so young!_ "

"M-!" The young lady turned to her friend, concern was clear in her eyes as an involuntary sigh left Artemis' lips, but it was the ivory-skinned lady that spoke in her place, "Harry won't arrive until a long while. I must learn to accept that, no matter how much I wish not to. I-" her voice cracked a bit, "First his father, now him- I can't stand to be in _here_ if they're over _there_."

Arty watched as her friend sobbed; such actions were not accepted by the gods –demigods lived very short lives; their death was to be expected. Of course, _she_ wouldn't know, Artemis had always been a maiden goddess, she didn't _have_ children. But her friend had been declared off-limits until she found love in the godling's father. Her own parents had taken into sheltering her a lot –she was what most considered as 'the favourite' in comparison to her siblings, so they would be understandably angry should they find out about his connection to her. _That's_ why Artemis said 'yes', _That's_ why she agreed to take a _male_ under her wing. It was important to her. She simply couldn't say no.

* * *

 _Well, this was going to be one hell of a talk_ , Harry thought as he smiled tightly, "Sure,"

Ron looked nervous as he stuttered out, "I- I'm sorry,"

Harry felt his brain shut down. _What? He was... sorry? Why?_ They must have been staring like idiots as Ron awkwardly cleared his throat, "I shouldn't have said all those mean things to you and Ginny."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed quietly, "You shouldn't have." He watched as Ron looked down, face going red as he muttered, so low that they could barely hear it, "Charlie told me that the first task was Dragons; he was bringing them, see. I thought the task was to trick the Mother Dragon into giving one of her eggs. After the first task, I-" he broke off suddenly, looking up, Harry saw an off twinge in his brown eyes as he went on, his voice growing more hysterical with each word, "I don't think the _dragon_ knows this is fun- You could have gotten really hurt, like badly. I didn't understand at first but, all I could think of was that Merlin, I'm glad you got out of that bloody stupid tournament."

His eyes widened as he stared at his former best mate, "Ron-"

"No, Harry. I was wrong. And selfish and jealous –what I did was childish and immature of me. All I could picture looking at the dragons was you, hurt –almost dying. You're my first _real_ friend, Harry. All I see when I look at you, I see a strong person that didn't let all the bad things in life make him down. You're everything I look up to, and I'm jealous of that; the fact that I could never be better than you, better than my siblings, it scares me..."

He and Hermione stared wide-eyed and mouths agape at Ronald Weasley, a young boy they had befriended three years ago. Hermione finally spoke up, "We... We never knew you felt that way..."

A bitter laugh left his throat as Ronald suddenly seemed to find their shoes very interesting, "Yeah, who does?"

Unsurely, Harry stuck out his hand, "Hi! I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is my best friend Hermione Granger. Would you like to be our new friend?"

Ron and Hermione had stared at his hand dumbly before Ron shook it carefully, a smile blooming onto his features, "I'm Ron Weasley –and I think that we should head to Potions, The Residential Dungeon Bat will put us in detention for being late."

"...Boys." Hermione sighed, before pulling the two into a hug. Ronald Weasley had been forgiven, but his actions would never be forgotten.

In the end, three grinning 14-year-olds had spent a good part of the evening at detention –scrubbing cauldrons clean.


End file.
